Irony in its Entirety
by Card Mistress
Summary: Denial in his final minutes... [Spoiler: volume 6 and up]


**IRONY IN ITS ENTIRETY**

by Card Mistress

* * *

_Author's Opening Remarks_: 

This drabble was dedicated to a good friend of mine on her birthday, as I hadn't a gift to give at the time. This was also my first attempt at Death Note... Who knew L would be so fun to write? Please do be warned, the following story has immense spoilers from volume 6+ of Death Note.

* * *

From the moment he contacted Watari, L _knew_ something was up. The tables had turned. And the hourglass indulged in its last few sand grains. 

Who would have thought?

L was the world's most respected detective, an undisputed genius at only age 11, and a self-proclaimed atheist ever since he knew such a word existed (and boy, did baby L know a lot of words). There had not been a single case in which L could not crack, pry open, and disassemble; sometimes even in a matter of minutes. Logical explanations and rational thinking were L's laws and philosophies; as long as he kept enough sense, the truth was always within reach. After all, superstition was merely one's instability, the first sign of weakness in a person's mind.

Yagami Light was anything but weak.

In fact, Kira was the single only person who could out-think, out-do, and out-smart L; which, he found _very_ irritating.

Though at the same time, it would always be a strawberry-shortcake-worthy accomplishment whenever L got _that _much closer to the truth. No one could possibly deny, Kira was a challenge; one which gambled heavily on the lives of thousands, even millions.

And what an opponent Kira was.

Thus, L was certain. Kira could be no one else—

But Yagami Light.

There was no one else who could match L in deductibility, intellect, and in having an unprecedented amount of background knowledge in practically every field imaginable. Not only did their minds process on the same wavelength, Yagami Light even occasionally pointed out details L would have missed otherwise.

To think, Colonel Yagami killed Messrs Baddies in the bedroom. Murder weapon, _a notebook_. (1)

There had been a time when eliminating all physical impossibilities resulted in the rise of L's flawless reputation. But as "Shiroba Ito", accompanied underneath by "accidental death", was hastily scratched out; the experience and knowledge L had trusted upon all his life rendered useless in a flash.

And the worst part was... L could not disprove it either.

Everything fitted perfectly: the complete lack of evidence, the obscene intervals of deaths, even the whole name-and-face deal.

L's chest tightened, and it suddenly became turmoil to breathe. Each sharp intake would burn at his throat and slice at his lungs.

He now found himself in the same predicament as many of Kira's previous victims once did—who obviously never lived to tell the story.

And there, by L's side, was Yagami Light, gripping tightly onto his paralyzed body before he could make impact with the ground; much as any concerned friend would. _What luck_? His knight in shining armour—completed with a devil's mare and a scythe tucked to the side.

_100 Yagami Light is Kira_.

Despite the sense of the situation, L was glad he had been correct all along. More so, it was oddly satisfying to have lost against a truly worthy foe—an equal; quite a compliment coming from L.

He certainly did not regret taking on the case. Of course not, that would almost be as bad as backing down from Kira himself.

But to be killed in such a supernatural way—in such an _illogical_ manner, was never on L's **Top 10 Preferred Ways To Die**. Truthfully, L was still finding it hard to accept that Shinigami actually existed. _Gods of Death_.

Gods, or so they called themselves.

_Perhaps "gods" really do subsist_. But L was never one for the paranormal; and he was prepared to take this belief with him, all the way to Hell if he must.

Maybe it was denial. Or maybe he was just trying to hold onto the one thing that ever _truly_ made any sense to him.

But whoever god might be, L knew and vowed in his last breath.

_Kira will never become god_.

* * *

(1) A direct reference (in a parody-sense) to the classic Parker board game, Cluedo (Clue, I believe, in the United States). This famous detective game requires players to move around the game board in search for clues to help them solve the murder. In order to win the game, a player must correctly guess the murderer, the room in which the murder took place, and the murder weapon. The six classic Cluedo characters include Colonel Mustard, Reverend Green, Professor Plum, Mrs. White, Mrs. Peacock, and Miss Scarlett.

* * *

COMPLETED: September 29th, 2005 


End file.
